Efeito borboleta
by AnnyLiliCris
Summary: Só por que você caiu em um mundo onde guerras são destinadas a acontecer que você tem que "salvar a todos", por favor, isso é trabalho do protagonista, do herói. E também só por que você não é o salvador de seu anime preferido não quer dizer que tem que ser o vilão, o mal e temido antagonista. Waru Rirī sabia muito bem disso. / OC auto-inserção
1. Chapter 1

Mesmo antes de tudo acontecer, Liliana Miranda estava tendo um dia péssimo.

Ela tinha conseguido tirar um três na prova, o que significa que ela teria que ficar dezembro enfurnada no colégio enquanto seus amigos estavam lá fora, curtindo. Depois, quando estava correndo loucamente para o seu trabalho de meio-período com suas curtas pernas (Por favor, ela era um anã, quase não chegando a 1,50), quando a sua sorte maravilhosa resolveu agir mais uma vez e mandar uma breve chuva para ela, tudo bem, ela não tem que chegar só atrasada, tem que ser também ensopada.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, enquanto ela estava chafurdando na sua miséria, um carro tava vindo tão depressa que mesmo que ela tivesse visto não poderia ter feito nada, a não ser assistir, a sua morte eminente. Tudo o que ela se lembra é o impacto e a dor. Liliana sentiu seu corpo batendo no chão e ouviu as sirenes tocando ao longe, mesmo que ela já sabia que era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa, o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto e gritava loucamente que sim, ela queria viver, não poderia morrer agora, ainda era muito jovem, apenas 17 anos, e como sua mãe sempre dizia: "ainda tem a vida toda pela frente.". A ultima coisa que ela viu foi o rosto dos seus pais, sorrindo para ela, com um orgulho que ela não merecia.

–-

**Pov Liliana:**

Quando eu acordei novamente, estava tudo tão confuso, tudo estava branco e embaçado, como se tivesse alguma coisa nos meus olhos. Talvez tinha entrado em coma? Era bem provável, mas com aquele acidente eu tinha absoluta certeza que ia acabar partindo dessa para melhor. Ou talvez sua sorte estava melhorando? Nah, nunca ia acontecer. Eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos surpreendentemente rápidos que só parei quando um choro encheu a sala e mãos, sim, MÃOS, me pegou suavemente, me embalando.

Levou um minuto para perceber que o choro era meu, mais um minuto para entender como mãos humanas poderiam me embalar tão tranquilamente.

Eu era um bebê, um _bebê._

Reencarnação, vida após a morte. Mas eu pensava que era para se esquecer de tudo, era para ser a chance de uma nova vida, em um novo corpo. Mas nãaaao, Liliana Miranda tem que se lembrar de sua vida passada.

Meus olhos estavam finalmente clareando, me permitindo ver o mundo, e o que eu vi me trouce uma revelação pior do que ser um bebê e ter plena consciência disso.

Eu estava em choque, meus olhos que agora poderiam enxergar algo pousaram automaticamente para a mulher me segurando, ela tinha brilhantes olhos verdes, pareciam esmeraldas, e cabelos negros, tão escuros como a própria noite. Mas não foram essas características que me chamaram atenção, que acalmaram o meu choro, e sim, um metal amarrado a seu pescoço, com um símbolo de folha, muito conhecido para mim, uma verdadeira amante de animes. Acho que foi esse abalo emocional que me levou a fazer o que fiz, a gritar feito um bebê, o meu choro de volta com força total.

A ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de adormecer com o cansaço dos meus gritos, foi uma voz suave.

–"Waru Rirī."


	2. Chapter 2

Voltar a ser um bebê não era uma coisa boa quando se tem a mente de uma adolescente inquieta. Riri queria voltar a andar, a falar, a usar o banheiro, por que ter que fazer na frauda para a moça que cuidava dela - Riri ainda recusava a chama-la de kaa-san, mesmo que estivesse aos poucos aquecendo para ela – era simplesmente constrangedor demais.

Depois de sua descoberta e seu choro no dia do seu nascimento, quando ela acordou estava em um berço com um homem - que ela descobriu mais tarde ser seu pai – de curto cabelo espetado loiro e com estreitos olhos violetas olhando para ela com algo parecido com fascínio brilhando em seus olhos.

Demorou mais ou menos três meses para Riri aceitar sua nova vida. Nesse tempo ela descobriu que tinha nascido dez de fevereiro, exatamente oito meses antes do ataque da Kyuubi, oito meses antes do nascimento do personagem principal. Agora faltava apenas um mês, já estávamos em setembro, casa vez mais perto.

E como nem no anime e nem no manga não existia nenhum clã Waru, Riri só podia deduzir que seus "pais" morreram no ataque. Essa confirmação trazia uma dor inexplicável á ela. Sabendo dessa morte eminente, no dia primeiro de setembro Wiri resolveu pelo menos chama-los de kaa-san e otou-san antes de suas mortes prematura, ela se lembra como se fosse ontem.

_**Flashback**__:_

_Waru Yuno estava de frente para sua filha tentando faze-la falar, enquanto Riri só piscava seus grandes olhos violetas para ela. "Vamos meu amor, diga para a mamãe, vamos, kaa-chan. Diga, diga."_

_"Pare com isso Yuno-chan, ela tem apenas sete meses, não consegui ainda. E se conseguisse, é claro que seria tou-chan né Riri-hime?" Waru Tsuzuki disse enquanto fazia cosquinhas eu sua filha._

_Riri riu gostosamente no tratamento, mesmo que sua mente estava repreendendo-se por agir como um bebê, e resolveu tentar, só para impressioná-los, e por que tou-san disse que ela não conseguiria. "ka-cha, to-cha ? " Conseguiu por para fora, enrolando a língua._

_Yuno estava praticamente brilhando, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar seu dia, e Tsuzuki não era diferente. E Riri vendo isso não pôde deixar de pensar que valeu a pena todo o esforço para cuspir essas palavras._

_"Ela me ama mais Tsuzuki-kun, eu disse que ela falaria meu nome primeiro." Riri riu, enquanto olhava para o marido agora lamentando por não ser amado suficientemente por sua hime ou algo assim, mas ele logo saiu dessa._

_"Maravilhoso que ela conseguiu, nossa pequena prodígio." Tsuzuki disse com orgulho brilhando em seus olhos._

_Riri estava perplexa. Prodígio? O que?_

_**Fim de flashback.**_

É, depois daquele dia Riri aprendeu a medir muito bem o que fala e como agi, para não chamar atenção para si mesma pôr agir fora do normal para um bebê.

Mas agora ela estava preocupada com outras coisas, em pouco tempo seria o começo de tudo, e mesmo que Riri tinha o conhecimento de tudo que pode vir a acontecer, ela tinha que pensar com cuidado o que queria fazer, as consequências das ações que ela fazer, esse é um mundo onde matar e morrer era uma coisa que acontecia todo dia, era normal.

Tudo bem que ela gostasse de anime e tudo, mas Riri nunca teve esse desejo, que nem essas heroínas de fanfic que vão e salva o mundo, de entrar em um desses mundos.

Riri não quer se meter, só que assistir e ver os acontecimentos se desenrolando diante de seus olhos. Assistir seu anime favorito em 3D, e talvez mudar coisas básicas, que não ia afetar muito o futuro.

Seria melhor de ela nem entrasse na academia, para não fazer parte dos rookie 9. Pronto, estava decidido, como no mangá/anime, Waru Riri nunca existiria.

E depois de todo esse pensamento, sua mente de bebê finalmente se cansou e Riri adormeceu.

–-

Era hoje, dez de dezembro, essa noite. Riri estava inquieta, olhando com olhos arregalados de medo para seus pais, uma sensação de pavor crescente, agora tudo parecia real, essa tarde Riri se deu conta que o casal em frente a ela, fazendo palhaçada para ela, mesmo depois de ter tido uma missão e eles deviam estar cansados, o casal que ela tinha inesperadamente começado a amar, o casal que ela nunca mais ia ver, iria morrer, para nunca mais voltar.

E de repente começou, uma pressão tão violenta, um chakra cheio do mais profundo ódio. Riri começou a chorar sem nem perceber, era demais, era esmagador.

Ela meio registou sua mãe a pegando e seu pai saindo rapidamente da casa, seus rostos cravados com medo. Era agora, aqui se inicia o começo do anime/mangá.

Lá fora todos estavam apavorados, Kyuube no Yoko estava destruindo tudo em seu caminho, onde passava deixava um rastro de destruição e morte. Riri foi entregue as pessoas que já foram evacuados, um menino estava a segurado, tinha cabelo castanho amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e uma cicatriz no nariz, Umino Iruka, sua mente informou utilmente.

Mas Riri não conseguia se acalmar totalmente, o choro tinha parado, mas sua mente estava correndo em mil quilômetros, não parava, e aquele chakra pesado não conseguia sair de seu corpo, essa sensação horrível que lhe dava, estava sufocando.

E então todo o chakra se foi, junto com a energia de quatro outras pessoas, Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina acabaram de ir, e seu filho foi condenado e exposto a civis e ninjas agora temerosos com o poder de Kyuubi no Kitsune, e isso restaria para Naruto aguentar. Riri sabia disso. Mas no momento, ela não conseguia se importar o suficiente. E as outras energias veio de pessoas que Riri já estava acostumada a sentir por perto, Waru Yuno e Waru Tsuzuki se foram.

Riri estava sentindo raiva, daquele monstro que matou seus pais, de si mesmo por não poder impedir, mesmo que ela era apenas um bebê, ela sabia de tudo que tinha por vir, sabia da morte deles, e ela aceitou como se não fosse nada. Agora sim, agora ela via a importância que eles tiveram na sua vida, Riri devia ter valorizado mais.

Com essa dor, Riri entendeu que ela não podia deixar acontecer isso com os outros, essa dor que ela estava sentindo era insuportável, a dor da perda, ela não queria que ninguém sentisse isso.

Bem, lá se vai o plano de não existir, ela estava completamente satisfeita em ser uma civil normal e comum, ESTAVA, agora Riri queria ser mais. Mais forte, mais inteligente, e talvez tentar ajudar Naruto a melhorar esse mundo, não tomando o lugar dele como o garoto da profecia, que irá trazer paz ao mundo, mas como um assistente, o herói não tem que fazer tudo sozinho afinal.


	3. Chapter 3

Já foi passado cinco anos dês daquela noite, Riri estava vivendo no orfanato dês daquele dia fatídico.

Não tinha nada de errado com o orfanato, a matrona Yukino-san era um mulher com seus primeiros sinais de velhice, mas ainda era entusiasmada e empolgada, nunca deixando faltar nada para os órfãos. Mas ai estava o problema, órfã, não importa o quanto o orfanato era bom, ele ainda era isso, um orfanato.

Nesses cinco anos, Riri tinha deixado o seu cabelo preto crescer até a cintura prendendo-o com uma trança apertada. Ela tentou pegar de volta um pouco de sua "independência" perdida e fazer amizade com as crianças órfãs, para não ficar muito sozinha.

Riri estava sentada no segundo andar esperando seu melhor amigo, Iroichi-kun, voltar.

Nesse momento uma criança nos seus seis anos veio correndo na escada. "Riri-hime, chegou uma criança nova, ele tem a sua idade, vamos conhecer ele, vamos, vamos!"

Riri já totalmente acostumada com a hiperatividade de seu melhor amigo, só assentiu que foi suficiente.

Iroichi não perdeu tempo em pegando a mão de Riri e descer as escadas com uma alta velocidade que teria enviado Riri cambaleando se não fosse pelo seus treinamento secreto não - tão - secreto - assim.

Lá em baixo, em frente a matrona estava um menino que fez o coração de Riri parar por um segundo e seu corpo congelar imperceptivelmente antes de relaxar novamente.

Parado perto da porta estava um garoto que tem uma juba de cabelos loiro brilhante – mesmo que Riri amasse a cor de seu cabelo, ela ainda sentiu uma pontinha de inveja por a cor brilhante do cabelo do menino. – e grandes olhos azuis que pareciam refletir o céu em uma manhã sem nuvens. Uzumaki Naruto estava no mesmo orfanato que ela, e ele era simplesmente adorável.

Isso não era com ela tinha planejado, Riri só tinha que conhecer ele na academia, não agora. Mas quando Naruto virou para ela, parecendo um patinha que se perdeu da galinha mãe, parecendo tão esperançoso - como se tivesse com medo dela -, os olhos pareciam aumentar. Ela não podia resistir a isso.

Riri soltou a mão de Ichirou e foi ate o menino, dando uma breve saudação. "Ohayou, sou Waru Riri."

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram ainda mais. As crianças geralmente não falavam com ele, seus pais não deixavam. Nervosamente, ele voltou com um pequeno arco. "U-Uzumaki Na-Naruto."

Riri ofereceu um pequeno sorriso que ela esperava ser reconfortante. Ele voltou com uma leve inclinação nos lábios, como se estivesse perdendo a hesitação.

A matrona observava com um pequeno sorriso as crianças interagindo. Hokage-sama tinha pedido para ela não ouvir o que os aldeões falavam do garoto, ela ia dar um voto de confiança.

Iroichi finalmente cansou de ficar parado e fez sua presença conhecida. "Vamos brincar, esta todo mundo lá fora, vamos jogar ninja, sou Iroichi, sem sobrenome, Riri-hime é minha melhor amiga, não tente rouba-la okay?" Ele disse tudo em um só folego, tentou parecer intimidador, mas com suas bochechas rosadas por falta de ar parecia mais um gato com raiva.

Naruto estava extasiado, essas crianças estavam o chamando para brincar, e ninguém ainda o tinha olhado com nojo ou repulsa para eles ele era só uma criança. Abrindo um grande sorriso, ele acenou alegremente.

Riri se sentiu feliz por ver um sorriso tão parecido com o que ele exibia no anime.

Eles estavam prontos para ir quando a matrona se manifestou. "Primeiro, vamos ao mercado comigo Riri-chan?" Disse estendendo a mão para Riri.

Confusa ela só aceitou a mão estendida. "Mais tarde eu volto." Disse dando uma onda adeus para os meninos, ignorando o rosto decepcionado de Iroichi.

Quando já estavam a caminho do mercado, Yukino-san finalmente falou o verdadeiro motivo por trazê-la junto. "Tente fazer Naruto-kun se sentir a vontade Riri-chan, ele teve um infância difícil, vou confiar em você, já que você é muito madura para sua idade."

"Vou fazer o que puder Yukino-san." E ia mesmo, Naruto já sofreu e ia sofrer o suficiente. Mas não era ele abusado no orfanato ou algo assim? Riri duvidava que a matrona faria algo assim, principalmente depois desse pedido.

"Ele irá ficar no mesmo quarto que você." Quando Riri foi responder ela viu algo que fez sua boca fechar rapidamente.

Um pouco a frente delas estava Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke. Isso trouxe o tema que ela tinha botado no fundo de sua mente, o massacre Uchiha. Riri não poderia evitar isso, era apenas uma criança. Uma criança fraca. _Fraca! _Esse pensamento a levou a ranger os dentes. De novo ela era fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa, Itachi teria que de novo levar uma vida horrível e abandonar seu amado irmão. Quando ela estava ali, praticamente com todo o futuro enfurnado em sua cabeça.

Riri balançou a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos, ela tinha que treinar mais, mais sério, talvez ela pudesse invadir a biblioteca e pegar livros de academia para se adiantar. Enquanto ela bolava seu plano de ação, Riri não percebeu a cabeça de Sasuke virando em sua direção com a borca aberta ligeiramente e depois virando rapidamente, uma coloração vermelha em seu rosto.

Riri estava em seu quarto - seu e de Naruto agora. -, Naruto já estava dormindo de barriga para cima. Mas tinha algo no ar essa noite, uma tensão, como se algo fosse acontecer. Quando Riri estava prestes a dormir, ela sentiu aquela mesma energia pesado, mas em pequenas quantidades. Riri abriu os olhos e viu Naruto derramando um chakra vermelho, ela pulou da cama, medo brotando dentro dela. "Naruto acorda, Naruto!"

Naruto abriu os olhos, mas não era um azul que ela estava acostumada, eram vermelhos como sangue. Ela soltou um grito aterrorizado quando a energia ficou mais forte, _intenção de matar. _Sua mente a lembrou. Mas Riri não conseguia compreender direito seus próprios pensamentos, ela estava sufocando na pressão. Naruto empurrou Riri com as mãos, o chakra vermelho queimando sua carne quando entrou em contato com a barriga de Riri. Ela caiu no chão, batendo as costas no chão. Tudo o que ela viu foi os AMBU's pulando no quarto e prendendo Naruto ao colchão agora destruído, a matrona entrando e a puxando longe de tudo aquilo.

Riri viu os olhos de Naruto voltando ao azul lentamente, então tudo ficou escuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**UM DIA DEPOIS DO ACIDENTE:**

_Riri acordou no hospital, uma médica-nin olhando solenemente para ela, os olhos perolados que deixou a impressão que ela fosse cega ou algo assim. Mas tinha algo naqueles olhos que lembravam Riri de alguma coisa, ou alguém._

"_Você acordou, deixe-me ver sua ferida." A mulher caminhou até Riri, desenrolando as faixas apertadas em volta de seu abdômen. A expressão da médica amoleceu, e um sorriso suava apareceu em seu rosto, o menor vestígio de pena em seus olhos. "Irá ficar uma cicatriz querida, irei pegar um espelho de corpo inteiro para que possa ver melhor." Com essas palavras, ela se levantou e saiu da sala._

_Riri só assentiu toda a informação penetrando em sua cabeça, é claro que ia ficar uma cicatriz, era o chakra da kyuubi afinal._

_A médica - sinceramente, Riri tinha que aprender urgentemente o nome da mulher - entrou no quarto novamente com um espelho e colocou do lado da cama apoiado na parede. "Vou deixa-la sozinha mel, se precisar de mim é só pedir para alguém chamar Hyuuga Hina." Ah, ai estava a semelhança no fundo de sua mente, por isso os olhos chamaram atenção, uma Hyuuga. "Yukino-san está ai fora, vou pedir que entre. Fique à vontade."_

_Se levantando lentamente do colchão, Riri foi ate o espelho e levantou o vestido de hospital. No meio de sua barriga tinha uma cicatriz meio avermelhada que estava começando a esbranquiça, parecia uma garra, muito maior do que a mão de Naruto poderia ser._

"_Riri-chan?" Vendo a criança em frente a ela se virar para encara-la, Yukino abriu um sorriso reconfortante, "vamos para casa". _

Depois daquele acidente tudo mudou.

Naruto só conseguiu ter um dia de paz, por que no dia seguinte, a matrona uma vez tão protetora do garoto, o tirou do quarto de Riri e o colocou em um dos menores quartos, isolado.

Riri fazia varias tentativas de se aproximar dele. Era triste ver o rosto dele se contorcer em dor, mágoa e pior, em confusão. Ela podia praticamente ver as perguntas rondando sua mente: _"Por que estavam o evitando?", "Por que Yukino-san tinha se transformado de oito á oitenta de um dia para noite?"_. Mas todas suas tentativas foram frustradas ou por Iroichi ou pela própria matrona.

A mulher que ela tinha certeza que não ia fazer mal nenhum a Naruto era a que mais o machuca. Riri lembrava-se muito bem do que ela tinha dito depois de sair do hospital. "Fique longe dele Riri-chan, é perigoso." É obvio que agora Yukino-san via Naruto como o resto do civil o via, um monstro, o próprio Kyuubi.

Mas tinha um ponto nem tão positivo assim nisso tudo, ela finalmente descobriu por que Naruto foi expulso do orfanato no Canon. Yukino-san não achava seguro ele em torno de tantas crianças que pode machucar tão facilmente como um simples empurrão de mão.

E do que ela se lembrava do anime, Naruto iria conseguir um apartamento próprio com seis anos, e isso era daqui á alguns meses. Tão perto.

Tudo estava tão perto de começar. Naruto sendo expulso do orfanato, isso iria acontecer um pouco antes que ficasse com seis anos, então o Hokage iria dar um aparamento para ele, só faltaria então apenas dois anos para academia começar, o massacre Uchiha aconteceria dois anos depois do começo da academia, o que resultaria de Sasuke mudando sua mente e comportamento completamente, dois anos depois disso viria à graduação, Time Sete, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura, e ai então começava verdadeiramente tudo.

A cabeça de Riri estava começando a dor, ela tinha que se acalmar. Tinha que treinar mais, sua resistência tinha ficado boa com o seu "pequeno treino", mas ela precisava de mais. O que ela tinha pensado antes? Ah sim, invadir a biblioteca, ou talvez só pedir com uma pessoa normal. Riri já tinha tentado fazer alguns exercícios de controle de chakra, só com o que ela se lembrava de Iruka-sensei falando para Naruto, mas não tinha dado muito certo, ela tinha que ver as orientações do livro. Sim, ia fazer isso mesmo, pedir livros de controle de chakra, amanhã.

No dia seguinte, Riri se preparou rapidamente para ir à biblioteca. Dizendo levemente para onde ia á matrona e dando uma olhada para um solitário Naruto, ela faria amizade com ele na academia onde ninguém poderia impedir isso - Iroichi já havia expressado seu desejo de não ser um ninja e permanecer uma civil comum -. Jogando esses pensamentos para o fundo de sua mente, Riri saiu do orfanato.

O bom desse mundo era que as crianças tinham muito mais liberdade para sair sozinha sem os pais se preocuparem tanto, sua mãe no outro mundo **nunca **deixaria ela sair assim apenas com cinco anos de idade.

Entrando no seu destino, Riri abriu a porta e foi direto para uma adolescente sentada no balcão da biblioteca parecendo pronta para dormir a qualquer momento. Chegando mais perto ela viu um Hitaiate apertado ao redor do braço da garota, ela tinha cabelo preto preso em um rabo de cavalo e parecia uma versão feminina de Shikamaru no Naruto Shippuden. Uma Nara então? Huh, ela já havia encontrado pessoas do clã Uchiha, Hyuuga e agora Nara.

"Então.. Pode me mostrar livros sobre controle de chakra?" Talvez ela não fizesse perguntas.

A garota Nara levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, "Você não é muito nova para isso menina?" _"As crianças começam cada vez mais cedo, podendo dormir mais." _Mas ela se levantou e foi buscar os livros.

Riri podia sentir liberando a respiração que ela não sabia que estava prendendo, tirando essa pergunta básica a Nara não parecia interessada em tudo em fazer perguntas. Ela realmente não poderia dizer "OH, quero aprender mais rápido para conseguir ser forte, e salvar o mundo. Sabia que eu sei o futuro?" Não, isso não ia acontecer.

Passou um pouquinho mais de tempo e a Nara voltou com dois livros, empacotou e deu a Riri.

"Só isso?" Perguntou no meio de um bocejo.

"Sim", mal terminou de falar e a menina tinha derrubado a cabeça nos braços e dormido. As sobrancelhas de Riri subiram em choque, eu hein.

Saindo da biblioteca Riri foi direto para o campo de treinamento sete, o único onde ela sabia onde era. Ela sentou em frente a o tronco em que Naruto ficou amarrado no teste do sino, tirou seu livro para fora e encostou as costas no tronco.

_Controle de Chakra é um termo que se refere ao seu controle de chakra e aptidão para controla-lo._ _O chakra leva tempo e uma grande quantidade de treino para se desenvolver gradualmente. Assim, a chave não é na verdade ter chakra, mas ser capaz de controlá-lo suficientemente e conservá-lo. Todos possuem chakra, mas apenas ninjas experientes podem "moldá-lo" e "manipulá-lo" corretamente até sua extensão máxima._

Bla, bla, bla.. Falava muita coisa até chegar onde interessa.

_Prática de concentração de folha é colocar uma folha na testa de uma pessoa e focar todo o chakra para esse ponto. O objetivo é tentar mantê-la lá o máximo de tempo para ajudar a usar o chakra de uma maneira mais eficaz. Isso também aprimora a concentração..._

Fazendo exatamente como o livro havia dito, Riri pegou uma folha e colocou na sua testa, focando toda sua energia naquele local, a folha vibrou, parando por quase trinta segundos e depois caiu.

Riri continuou com isso até a noite, até lá já estava exausta, mas satisfeita consigo mesma, ela conseguiu fazer a planta se estabilizar sem perigo de cair. Quem diria que ela tinha um bom controle? Bem, tava na hora de voltar para o orfanato.

**PASSAGEM DE TEMPO: CINCO MESES.**

Ela tinha seis anos, Naruto tinha seis anos.

Naruto tinha sido expulso.

Aconteceu de noite e Yukino-san tentou esconder, mas no dia seguinte todos souberam o que aconteceu.

Iroichi fez uma pequena careta de preocupação mas depois jogou fora. Ele tinha mudado muito daquele menino alegre depois da chegada de Naruto, agora era um valentão com seus lacaios atrás dele. Simplesmente nojento Riri sentiu falta de sua amizade, mas se acostumou a isso.

Voltando a preocupação, ela só estava tranquila por que sabia que ele ia ficar melhor morando só, sem ter que ver todos os dias caras de ódio para ele. E também ela não aguentava mais ver aquele olhar de traição quando ele virava para ela.

Era melhor assim.

**PASSAGEM DE TEMPO: DOIS ANOS.**

Riri estava se mudando para um apartamento só dela, doado para órfãos quando começava a academia, ela iria receber pequenas mesadas todos os meses até se formar.

Estava acontecendo, ela tinha que admitir que estava meio aterrorizada com o pensamento de começar, não por causa do futuro, era aquele pequeno pânico quando você é novato em uma nova escola. Estranho, mas Riri não conseguia evitar esse sentimento.

Era isso, amanhã o primeiro dia de academia junto com os rookie nove, e ela seria parte deles. Uma pequena parte dela estava animada com o que virá.

Isso ia ser interessante.


	5. Chapter 5

Riri entrou na sala de aula com mais confiança do que realmente sentia. Ela não tinha dormido nada e estava cansada.

Abrindo a porta suas bochechas ganharam um toque de rosa quando viu cada cabeça da sala se virar para ela em uníssimo. Abaixando os olhos para o chão, Riri sentou rapidamente em uma das carteiras no meio da classe sem perceber a pessoa sentada ao lado dela.

De onde ela estava Riri podia ver Uchiha Sasuke na primeira fila, Haruno Sakura meio escondida no canto roubando olhares para o Uchiha, Yamanaka Ino junto com varias meninas ao redor dela, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Choji sentados lado á lado na fila em frente á ela, Aburame Shino estava no fundo da sala, Kiba Inuzuka a seu lado tentando tirar uma conversa fora do menino silencioso, Hyuuga Hinata estava...

"O-o-olá." Virando a cabeça para o lado estava lá Hinata corando loucamente. "M-meu no-nome é-é Hy-Hyuuga Hi-Hina-Hinata"

Levantando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente Riri sorriu levemente, ela tinha que fazer amizade né? E talvez ela consiga melhorar essa gagueira toda. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, meu nome éWaru Riri. Quer ser minha amiga Hinata-chan?"

O nervosismo de Hinata aumentou dez vezes mais, _amiga?,_Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto dela, sua primeira amiga. "S-sim, q-quero sim Riri-chan."

Batendo palmas Riri sorriu largamente para Hinata, "Bom! Você é uma herdeira de clã Hinata-chan?" Não fazia mal algum puxar assunto...

Ela continuou sua conversa com Hinata até que foi interrompida pelo o barulho da porta se chocando com a parede formando um estrondo, tudo isso causado pela pessoa que estava assombrando a cabeça de Riri.

"O melhor ninja de sempre chegou, UZUMAKI NARUTO está aqui e vou me tornar Hokage com certeza, dattebayo!" Tudo isso terminou com dois polegares para cima e um sorriso grande e brilhante que doía as bochechas só de olhar.

A sala tinha ido em silêncio mortal, todo mundo olhando para Naruto incrédulo. Vendo toda a comoção que ele causou, Naruto foi andando casualmente para uma cadeira lá atrás, sem nunca dar uma olhada para Riri.

"Você? Hokage?" Um dos alunos riu depois desse comentário toda sala foi em alvoroço, rindo e apontado. Naruto só fez cara feia para todos.

Riri estava chocada, triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Chocada por essa entrada dramática e barulhenta - ele realmente parece com Jiraya no quesito apresentações -, triste por Naruto não ter lhe dado nem uma olhada sequer _"eu realmente o machuquei tanto assim?", _e feliz por que Naruto não estava usando aquele macacão horrendo ainda.

No canto de sua visão Riri viu Hinata ficar tão vermelha que ela praticamente podia ver a fumaça saindo de suas orelhas. Ela já tinha sua paixão, tão fofo.

O riso da sala foi quebrado pela a chegada do sensei. "Konnichiwa, vocês podem me chamar de Iruka-sensei e aquele ali de Mizuki-sensei" Riri enviou uma olhar de ódio rápido para o ultimo mencionado, "Vamos ser seus chunin-sensei nos próximos quatro anos. As meninas tem a classe kunoichi que será duas vezes na semana, tirem o máximo de proveito que puder dessas aulas. Vamos começar".

Humm, aulas kunoichi.. Era nessa classe que Ino e Sakura se tornaram amiga.

Riri balançou a cabeça, é melhor prestar atenção na aula.

Acabou por não ser o que Riri estava esperando exatamente, foi mais explicando o "mundo de um ninja" e as hierarquias.

A aula toda Sasuke olhava de canto de olho para ela de minuto em minuto. Em alguns momentos seus olhos de encontravam - ele era a coisa mais linda -, Riri saiu da sala parecendo um tomate.

Foi triste o ver correr para seu irmão na saída, os olhos brilhando de admiração. Ele ainda ia se decepcionar tanto. _"Não! Não pense assim, vai lhe trazer culpa de algo que você não tem."_

Riri tinha mais coisa para resolver, começando pelo menino loiro sentado no balanço, os olhos brilhando de inveja mal disfarçada para as famílias presentes. _Tão sozinho... Assim como você._

Respirando fundo, Riri caminhou em direção a arvore, os olhos de Naruto bloqueando com o dela, "Quanto tempo Naruto-kun.".

Os olhos dele tinham alargado "Por que você esta falando comigo?" abaixando os olhos, Naruto murmurou: "Pensei que me odiasse igual todos os outros."

"Claro que não te odeio a matrona só ficou daquele jeito por causa da-" Riri se cortou antes que pudesse revelar demais. Dando um passo para frente, Riri abraçou Naruto desajeitadamente, "Esqueça isso sim? Eu tentei falar com você, mas ninguém deixava." Bufando, Riri empurrou Naruto suavemente, e deu os seus melhores olhos de cachorrinho, "Vamos ser amigos sim?".

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso, "okay!".

"Amanhã apresentarei uma amiga minha para você." Riri casamenteira em ação.

"Por que não podemos treinar hein? Vamos!" Puxando Naruto antes que ele pudesse responder, ela o levou para o campo de treinamento sete. Ela tinha comprado pesos e precisava treinar sua velocidade.

_**Flashback**__:_

_Riri estava sentada pensativa em cima de sua cama. Como iria aumentar a velocidade, resistência, força... Soltando um grito frustrado ela saiu de sua cama e foi dar uma caminhada pelos campos de treinamento._

_Como Rock Lee treinava? Com pesos, claro! Era isso que ela precisava pesos. Mas onde ela ia conseguir isso, Kami, negócio complicado, como diria Shikamaru, que problemático._

_Primeiro Riri resolveu ir até a loja do pai de Tenten, se lá vendia armas, pode vender pesos também. _

_Abrindo a porta, Riri foi até o balcão. _

"_é.." Riri tossiu meio sem jeito, "Aqui tem pesos?"_

_Tenten virou para ela, "Sim. Não é um pouco cedo para você usar pesos? Aposto que acabou de entrar na academia, já sou uma gennin." Apontou para o hitaiate com orgulho._

_Sorrindo brilhantemente, Riri forçou seu nervosismo para baixo. "Acabei de entrar na academia, mas quero treinar!"_

_Tenten riu levemente, e foi pegar os pesos da menina. "Aqui. Vão custar 50 ryo."_

_Pagando, Riri foi direto para casa. Ela colocou dois pesos em seus braços e dois em suas pernas, depois tentou levantar só para cair com sua bunda no chão. "Ugh, tenho que me acostumar até amanhã para academia!" _

_Está ai o porquê que Waru Riri estava cansada no dia seguinte._

_**Fim de flashback.**_

Riri ainda tinha que se acostumar totalmente com os malditos pesos.

Chegando ao campo, Riri soltou a mão de Naruto. "Vamos fazer um treino de resistência! Dez voltas ao redor da academia e depois voltar para cá correndo. Topa?".

Naruto assentiu determinado.

Riri sabia que tinha uma grande chance de perder, a resistência de Naruto era enorme, muito maior que a dela e os pesos não ajudavam em nada. Mas ela vinha treinando a mais tempo que Naruto, ela tinha construído seu corpo para ter mais resistência do que normalmente.

Na hora que a "corrida" acabou, Riri estava suada, cansada e respirando pesadamente. "_Pelo menos eu ganhei" _Ela pensou satisfeita, valeu a pena.

Naruto já tinha recuperado as forças e estava de pé saltando do lado para o outro, comentando o quão legal o treinamento foi.

Já Riri estava se lamentando, fazer esse treinamento todos os dias certamente irá deixa-la mais forte, mas vai mata-la um dia.

Gemendo dolorida, eles voltaram para casa.

**PASSAGEM DE TEMPO: DOIS ANOS.**

Muita coisa tinha acontecido no decorrer do ano. Sakura e Ino tinham começado sua disputa por oh-tão-legal Sasuke, e agora odiavam Riri com todo o seu coração, tudo por culpa de Sasuke.

_**Flahback:**_

_Final de aula, todo mundo feliz dando tchau a seus amigos, e Uchiha Sasuke estava timidamente na frente de Riri._

"_Tchau Riri-hime." E com um movimento rápido ele deu um beijo de leve na bochecha dela._

_Riri ficou lá, corando duzentos tons de vermelho. "Que foi isso?"_

_O clima foi cortado por vozes raivosas falando juntas "RIRI!"_

_**Fim de flashback.**_

Depois daquele belo dia, cada vez que Sasuke vinha falar com Riri, todas as meninas iriam olhar com puro ódio para ela.

Naruto e Hinata tinham se tornado amigos, e Hinata conseguia conversar com Naruto sem ela desmaiar.

Riri fez amizade com o resto rookie nove, mas o que ela mais se identificou foi Shikamaru. Ele era tão calmo, trazia paz para ela.

Hoje era o massacre Uchiha, depois dessa aula. Riri ia aproveitar esse Sasuke pré-massacre um ultimo dia.

Chegando à aula, Riri sentou ao lado de Sasuke, fazendo-o saltar de surpresa.

Dando um sorriso brilhante para ele, Riri deu um beijo em sua bochecha "Bom dia!".

Um blush foi voando para o rosto de Sasuke, seus lábios inclinando em um sorriso. "Bom dia Riri-hime!"

Enviando para o menino corando um ultimo sorriso, Riri tentou ignorar os olhares em sua costa virando para o sensei que tinha entrado.

No final da aula Riri imitou o adeus que Sasuke tinha dado á ela no ano passado, só que em vez de beijar a sua bochecha, ela o bicou diretamente nos lábios, bem rápido. Sabendo que amanhã ele já não seria mais o mesmo e que provavelmente vai apagar ela da mente mais rápido que a velocidade da luz.

Isso doía mais do que ela gostava de admitir.

Sasuke foi pra casa tão feliz, a menina que ele tinha uma paixão por quase dois anos tinha o beijado, ELA que tomou iniciativa.

Ele não tinha ideia do que lhe esperava em casa.


	6. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte foi exatamente como Riri pensava que seria.

Sasuke chegou à sala sem olhar para ninguém, seu rosto lutando para ficar impassível, mas Riri podia ver a dor e solidão em seu olhar, ela viu suas mãos se apertarem em punhos toda vez que alguém ia falar com ele ou mostrasse pena.

Inexplicavelmente as fãs do oh-grande-Uchiha acharam essa atitude mais cativante, para elas ele era "difícil". Sinceramente, Riri sentiria pena se não sentisse nojo.

Ela decidiu pelo menos tentar falar.

Lentamente Riri se sentou ao lado dele, nenhuma pena em seus olhos, "Oi Sasuke-kun.".

Sasuke olhou assustado para a garota ao lado dele, mas logo seus olhos escureceram de novo, _Quer ter esses olhos? Você precisa matar a pessoa que você mais gosta. _Balançando a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos de seu irm- de Itachi, "Hn, saia daqui." _"Amigos só vão atrapalhar em minha vingança"._

Riri franziu o cenho, "_ouch, doeu." _Por fora ela se levantou da cadeira, mas virou para dar um ultimo aviso, "Não precisa empurrar todo mundo, você não tem que estar sozinho.".

Ela se levantou e foi até a cadeira ao lado de Naruto, os olhos de Sasuke a seguindo.

Voltando para casa, Riri contemplava o que fazer daqui para frente.

Ela podia tentar se formar mais cedo, o teste era daqui a uma semana, e Riri só estava lá para acompanhar os seus amigos e observa-los, mas nada ia acontecer daqui para frente e ela tinha que se tornar mais forte, logo.

Suspirando profundamente, Riri foi em direção ao campo de treinamento, ela tinha que treinar, ela ia se tornar gennin. _"Não pode ser tão difícil assim, e eu já sei isso de qualquer jeito."._

O Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen só se sentiu um pouco culpado por estar observando a menina treinar, mas ela tinha sido interessante. Em pouco tempo entrou em amizade com todas as crianças de clã, e principalmente, com Naruto. Mesmo depois de ser ferida por ele e saber o que tinha dentro dele. Por que ela tinha que saber, era ume menina inteligente, com certeza ligou fato ao fato e chegou à conclusão.

Ele sabia que ela ia tentar se graduar mais cedo, era óbvio, ela estava muito mais a frente de seus colegas para desperdiçar tanto tempo assim. Primeiro ele pensou em coloca-la no time gennin como todos os outros, mas pensando melhor, ele tinha outros planos para ela.

"Hokage-sama."

Olhando para cima, Sarutobi deu sua atenção para uns de seus ninjas mais exemplares, tirando pelo pequeno problema de horário.

"Kakashi." Fazendo gesto para ele se aproximar, Sarutobi lhe mostrou a menina agora tentando escalar uma árvore. "Ver essa menina Kakashi? Ela provavelmente irá se formar agora."

Kakashi tinha que admitir que a menina não era ruim, ela fazia quase tudo perfeitamente. Mas... "Com todo o respeito, o que isso tem haver comigo Hokage-sama?" Ele não gostava de onde isso ia.

"Se ela passar no teste Kakashi, eu não vou coloca-la em um time." Olhando para o rosto de seu ninja ele quase podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça. "Ela será sua aluna."

"O QUE?"

**DIA DOS TESTES:**

"Naruto?" Ao lado dela estava Uzumaki Naruto em carne, osso e sorriso. "Não sabia que você ia tentar se graduar, de novo." _Então é aqui que ele falha pela segunda vez._

"Riri-chan!". Seu sorriso se alargando até o impossível enquanto ele balança em seus calcanhares, depois de um minuto de pensamento ele foi assumindo uma expressão confusa, " O que você estava fazendo aqui?".

Riri suor caiu, "O mesmo que você.".

O olhar confuso desapareceu mais rápido do que a velocidade da luz, "É CLARO! Vou passar dessa vez, acredite!" Naruto terminou gritando para quem pudesse ouvir. Cada estudante da academia se virando para ele com irritação.

Riri tossiu desconfortável com toda a atenção, mas não pode deixar de pensar o quanto ia ser triste o ver sair da sala sem seu hitaiate tão desejado.

Tentando tornar sua voz o mais alegre possível, Riri respondeu, "É claro que vai Naruto-kun! Eu acredito em você." Mas sua voz soava falso até para ela, ainda bem que Naruto ou não viu ou não ligou.

Um novo gennin saiu da sala de testes, um hitaiate novo brilhando em sua testa. Um chunnin logo atrás dele. "Uzumaki Naruto." Ele chamou.

Riri deu um sorriso hesitante para Naruto, "Boa sorte Naruto.".

"Não preciso de sorte Riri-chan, eu com certeza vou passar, dattebayo!" E com um ultimo polegar para cima, Naruto entrou.

Foram cinco minutos, pareceram horas, mas foi só isso, cinco minutos.

Naruto saiu da sala, uma expressão triste no rosto, era desolador. "Talvez da próxima vez Naruto-kun" Riri tentou consolar baixinho.

"Sim, talvez." Ele murmurou. "Boa sorte, Riri-chan." E ele saiu da sala, meio curvado, decepção cravada em seu rosto.

"Waru Riri." Tirando os olhos longe de Naruto, Riri foi caminhando até a sala de testes, calma se instalando dentro dela de alguma forma.

Fechando a porta, Riri olhou para a sala espaçosa diante dela, tinha uma bancada a sua frente com vários hitaiates e dois chunnin desconhecido para ela atrás da mesa.

"Você é uma das que querem se formar mais cedo certo?" Balançando a cabeça em afirmação, Riri se preparou para as ordens. "Já fez a prova escrita então?" Aceno novamente. "Bom."

"Faça três bushins."

"_Tigre, Javali, Boi, Cão."_ Pensando nos sinais ajudava a concentrar, apareceram três bushins idênticos ao seu lado.

"Kawarimi."

"_Carneiro, Javali, Boi, Cão, Cobra". _Riri si substitui com o chunnin a avaliando.

"Muito bem, você passou, venha aqui, escolha a cor que você quer." Riri olhou para os hitaiate e pegou o azul, colocando-o em volta do pescoço.

Ela saiu da sala pensativa, os alunos mais velhos olharam para ela com espanto resignado por conseguir se formar aos dez anos.

Riri contemplou procurar Naruto, mas era melhor não, não agora. Ela tinha que se preparar para a amanhã e tentar esquecer os outros e pensar mais em si mesma. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Chegando a sala dos graduados, Riri estava se sentindo minúscula. Todos os alunos tinham doze anos ou mais.

Mas antes que ela fosse entrar completamente na sala, uma mão caiu em seu ombro, olhando para trás ela ficou de cara com um homem o dobre de seu tamanho, uma máscara cobrindo seu rosto.

HATAKE KAKASHI.

Na sua frente.

Corações estavam em seus olhos.

Riri teve que se abster de guinchar como uma fã-menina.

Ele era seu personagem favorito, o mais lindo e quente.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, Riri olhou para ele curiosa. "Posso ajudar sempai?" Disse respeitosamente.

"Sensei."

Os olhos de Riri aumentaram, não podia ser. "An?" Ela deixou escapar que nem uma retardada.

Olhando para a garota diante dele, Kakashi se ajoelhou em frente a ela e olho-sorriu. "Sou seu novo sensei, então me chame de Kakashi-sensei."

_Cri, cri, cri._

Piscar de olhos, de novo, de novo, de novo.

"O QUE?"


End file.
